youngs_mutants_masterminds_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Rehuan
Origins The Rehuan people are not dissimilar in appearance to Humans, being that their origin began on Earth far into it's future. They are distant descendants of the Māori people from New Zealand, hence their system having the Māori name for Antares. They were a nomadic sect that traveled the galaxy for minerals to send back to Earth, they got lost in a black hole and arrived what was 8 million years in 2000 AD Earth's past, they could not go home. Having found Rehua 5 to be both near-habitable and showing an abundance of resources that seemed to replenish soon after being harvested. A sort of regenerative planet. They chose to stay and colonize the planet and began to evolve further under the binary system, they began to live longer, obtained certain mental abilities, and develop physiological abilities such as regenerative abilities and immunity to harsh conditions. Mysterious Neighbors They discovered a previously unknown species on Rehua 4, a seemingly uninhabitable planet. It is unclear if they evolved there or if they simply “moved in”. They were only discovered by accident, as a stray satellite crashed on the planet and disturbed what appeared to be a rock when it transformed, consumed the satellite and vanished. Their numbers are scarce, being only 10 on the planet. They seemed to exhibit the ability to disappear when threatened, deeming the Rehuan people a threat limiting their ability to study the creatures. The 1000 Year War In the year 62.92585*10^5 Rehua the system was invaded by a hostile mechanical race, later dubbed the Whiro, named for the Māori lord of darkness and embodiment of evil. A war ensued between the Rehuan people and this strange race which lasted 1000 years. Upon the Rehuan’s seemingly inevitable victory the last of the Whiro plummeted their ships into the star, speeding up it’s cooling process which caused it to expand into a Red Super giant, consuming all planets in the system. Before the star could consume the planets, the lone survivors of the research vessel in orbit of Rehua 4 studying the mysterious race made contact and together blinked from existence. Survivors The Rehuan research vessel learned that this species existed outside of time and space and can travel between it with no effort. They are the last of a race whose name cannot be pronounced with audible words, they were named Di.E.S.E.Ls by the Rehuan survivors. The Di.E.S.E.Ls had been hunted to near extinction for their ability to travel time and space. Unable to fight on their own, and incapable of breeding they require “pilots” to work in extension of their will. Deeming the Rehuan survivors having been unjustly removed from their place in time, the Di.E.S.E.Ls formed a symbiotic bond with them. Not wanting another race to suffer similar fates as theirs one of the survivors tried to convince the others that they should form a partnership with the Di.E.S.E.Ls to defend all life from similar fates. The other survivors, devastated by the tragedy of losing their species, deemed existence an endless repeat of violence and despair that they should exploit this Temporal ability to end the suffering of existence. The lone survivor being outnumbered took a Di.E.S.E.L and escaped, forming the Temporal Guardians, to protect it the "web" of time. Category:Species